Dangerous Love
by piratebloodprincessheart
Summary: Draco Malfoy took his girlfriend, Hermione Granger, for granted. He abused her, disrespected her, and lied to her. But she always came back to him. Hermione loved him. Draco knew that Hermione was always there for him, and he thought she always would be..
1. Guy Problems

A/N: hey, im new to this site, so please be nice! R/R, thanks!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything, except the plot. JK Rowling rocks!  
  
Ginny Weasley hugged her best friend, Hermione granger. Hermione had been crying for the past ten minutes, and so far, she hadn't stopped. It was Friday, and the two were supposed to be in second period Charms. "Come on, Hermione," said Ginny, rubbing her shoulders and back. "It'll be all right. I'm sure he didn't mean it." "You know all too well that he did," Hermione replied in between sobs. "You've always hated Draco." Over the past few years, Hermione and Draco had grown closer. She had found love where she least expected it...a match that was never supposed to happen. Ginny, along with Harry and Ron, had never fully approved, but respected her choice. "Now, listen – I do not hate Draco. I just don't love him. He's just a He's ever so mean to you. Can you not see that?" "But I love him, Maddie. And he loves me. He just has...a different way of showing it." Ginny inclined her head to the bruises on Hermione's face. "Apparently." Hermione wiped away her tears, just as the bell for third period rang. Ginny stood up, helping her twin off of the floor of the girls' bathroom. "Oh, no, Ginny," said Hermione. "I don't want to go to Transfiguration." "But you love Transfiguration!" exclaimed Ginny. "Today, Ron says you're changing cattails into live cats. Won't that be fun?" "Oh, I'm sure it will be, but...I don't feel like it. Can you tell Harry or Ron to say I'm sick." Ginny nodded. "Sure, of course. But do dry your tears for lunch...that is, if you come."  
  
Ginny gave Hermione one last, sympathetic glance, before leaving. Hermione smiled slightly, then slid down the far wall of the lavatory. Minutes later, Parvati Patil walked in.  
"Hermione!" she cried. "Whatever is the matter?"  
"Huh? Oh, nothing, Parvati. I'm fine – really." Hermione forced a strained smile, but Parvati still looked skeptical.  
"How long have you been in here?" Parvati walked over to the large mirror and checked her hair and makeup.  
"Only since second period – but that was just Charms. Don't worry about me, okay? I'll be all right."  
"Guy problems?"  
Hermione nodded. "Yeah. But I'm okay."  
"If you're sure..." Parvati gave Hermione a hug, then left.  
Just then, there was banging on the door. This was particularly odd, for the girls' toilets were always left unlocked.  
"Hermione!?" demanded the voice. It was Draco Malfoy. "Hermione – are you in there?"  
"So what if I am?" she replied.  
"Come out here, now!" Draco was getting angry.  
"Not until you apologize! You hurt me, Draco." Hermione' eyes were now burning with fury.  
"Why the hell should I apologize!? I was being honest!"  
"You insulted me! You called me Mudblood, Draco! Again! We're supposed to be dating – you're supposed to love me for who I am, not what's in my blood."  
"Listen...you don't have dirty blood."  
Hermione slowly opened the door.  
"You're just...not as pure as other girls."  
Hermione slammed the door shut again. "Just go away! Just go..."  
  
When the day ended, Ginny returned to the washroom. Hermione was still there, though her eyes a little drier and a little less red.  
"You still in here?" Ginny questioned, leaning against the wall.  
"Yeah," replied Hermione, looking up. "Draco was ever so kind as to pay me a visit."  
"Just lovely. What'd he say?"  
"He called me that word again."  
"Oh, Hermione!" Ginny hugged Hermione. "You can't let him get to you. He's all mouth and no trousers."  
"I know – I just can't help it. Why is he like that?"  
"No idea. I guess it's just in his blood."  



	2. Gone With Her Temper

A/N: thanks to dramaqueen72 for telling me that this chapter was repeated. sorry!!!  
  
The two walked out of the bathroom, arm in arm, and headed in the direction of the library.  
"Lavender Brown says that she's bewitched the 'Gone With the Wind' book to appear 3D and play like an actual movie. You wanna see?"  
"Oh, for sure."  
They pace quickened slightly as they reached the Hogwarts library. They went to the back and found about half a dozen girls in their pyjamas. The area was littered with pillows, blankets, and stuffed animals.  
"Hermione! Ginny!" Parvati called out, waving, having changed out of her school uniform and into some pink pyjamas, with matching, fuzzy baffies. "We're just at the beginning. Scarlett's with Lesley, now."  
Lavender giggled. "I can't believe his name is Lesley!"  
The others exploded into laughter and high-pitched squeals. Hermione took a pillow and hugged it close to her chest.  
"Oh, my gosh! Oh, my gosh!" exclaimed Parvati's identical twin sister, Padma. "Here comes Rhett!"  
This sent them into another fit of giggles and screams. Hermione was happy to be included in this one, as her troubles were beginning to subside, and she could now concentrate on the handsome and romantic gentleman, Rhett Butler.  
  
"Isn't that so sweet?" Parvati sniffed.  
"Oh, I'd love for Neville to write me a poem as beautiful as that," sighed Ginny, wiping her eyes with a tissue.  
The girls were able to pull an all-nighter bash and watch book-movies all night long, and when it was round midnight, they heard footsteps coming toward them. They were scared at first, but then Hermione sat up quickly.  
"I'd recognize that knock anywhere," she said. "It's Draco." The owner of the mysterious, midnight walkers stepped round the bookcase and, sure enough, it was. Along with Neville, and the other girls' boyfriends.  
"Listen, baby – I'm sorry," he said, holding her waist. "I didn't mean what I said. I'm really sorry. Can you forgive me?"  
From out of the corner of her eye, Hermione saw Ginny slightly shake her head. She looked down, then back up at Draco.  
"Yes," she replied quietly. "I forgive you."  
The two kissed, while the rest of the girls went, 'Awww!'. Draco shot them a look, and Lavender was the first to respond.  
"Now, that's romantic!" she sighed dreamily.  
"Oh, is that what you're doing?" he asked. "Watching chick book- flicks?"  
"You're welcome to stay," offered Hermione.  
"I'm good." Draco turned to leave, when Ginny tugged on Neville's cloak.  
"Neville's staying," said Ginny. "Aren't you, hun?"  
The helpless teen shrugged. "Er – sure, yeah, whatever."  
"Draco?" Ginny tried.  
"Fine, fine," he said, holding his hands above his head, in a defeated position. "What are we watching?"  
  
They were finally three-quarters of the way done 'Gone with the Wind', when they started returning to their normal conversation.  
"Why can't you be like Rhett, Draco?" Hermione asked, lying on him. "He's a real man."  
"Well, why don't you go run off and marry him, then. If I'm not good enough for you. But you do know that he leaves her in the end, don't you?"  
"Padma didn't know that! Way to ruin it for her..."  
"How was I supposed to know?"  
"You're so insensitive sometimes, Draco."  
"Well, you're spoiled."  
"I'm what?"  
"Oh, don't act so shocked, princess. You are a spoiled little brat and you know it. You have everything, and I have shit."  
The girls were all silent, pretending to be extremely fascinated with each others' nails, while Draco and Hermione's fight continued.  
"If I'm so spoiled, why don't you break up with me?" questioned Hermione.  
"Well, if I'm so insensitive, why don't you break up with me?" Draco asked.  
"I asked you first, you inconsiderate bastard!"  
"Because I love you, Hermione, you rich bitch! Three simple words: I love you."  
With that, Draco stormed out of the library. Neville and the other guys soon followed his lead, for they knew if they didn't, Draco would not hang out with them anymore. And, as it was, Draco was one of the most popular guys at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. That is why many people agreed that the two made the perfect couple. Hermione collapsed back onto the ground, suffocating herself with her pillow  



	3. Come Monday

The girls finished the book-movies and finally decided to get some rest. Hermione and Ginny, as well as Parvati and Lavender crept back to the Gryffindor tower. Hermione wriggled into the covers on her four-poster bed.  
"Ginny, are you awake?" she asked, once she was sure that everyone else was asleep.  
"Yeah, hun, what's up?" Ginny replied concernedly.  
"Draco," Hermione said dully. "What do I do?"  
"I...really don't know. The first step, however, is to apologize, I guess. He apologized to you, so now it's your turn to apologize to him.  
Hermione sighed. "I knew you were going to say that. I'm just tired of our fights. I hate being mad at him. This shouldn't be happening – we haven't even been going out for a year, yet!"  
"It's all right – Draco's just a little...testy, sometimes."  
"Is it me, Ginny? Do I make him angry? Oh, I don't want him to be angry..."  
"I know you don't, Hermione. You love him, and I'm sure deep down – way deep down – he loves you, too."  
"D'you really think so?"  
"I know so. He even said it earlier, remember? In a kind of shrewd, unkindly manner, but he said it all the same. Now let's get some rest before we see the sun rise."  
  
When sunlight shone on the girls' faces, it aroused them from their sleep. It was Saturday morning, and even though the others had cheered her up, Hermione still felt the familiar cold wave of depression wash over her.  
"I don't know what's wrong with me, Ginny," she replied, after they had left. "I still feel so...empty."  
"I know it must be hard to be without him – even for a little while," Ginny responded. "But you can't let him ruin your life, Hermione. He can't take a hold of you."  
"I miss him, though. I still love him. He is mean to me, but there is a part of me that loves him for it. I don't know if this is making any sense..."  
Ginny nodded understandably. "I think I know what you mean." She smiled. "Sort of."  
Hermione gave a weak smile back. "Thanks, Ginny. I'm ever so glad you're here."  
"Anytime. Hey, d'you wanna go for a walk?"  
"Sure, I really need to get out."  
  
The two stood up and walked down to the common room, and out the portrait hole. They passed Harry and Ron in the Entrance Hall, who had apparently been at breakfast, for Ginny's older brother still had toast crums on his mouth. They opened their mouths to say hi, as Hermione's head was down and she couldn't acknowledge a wave, but Ginny just shook her head. The girls went outside and walked down one of the many paths on the Hogwarts grounds.  
"Ginny, should I go over to his house and say sorry, now?" worried Hermione. "Dunno. You might seem a tad desperate to have him back." "That is true. I don't want to seem desperate. Should I wait for Monday, then?"  
"If I were you, I personally would wait for Monday – but I thank God that I'm not you, for I'd hate to deal with that complaining, lazy, sack of crap...no offence to you, though. He must seem real different round you." Hermione nodded. "He is. But I agree with you. We should wait and give him a chance to cool down, a bit. We'll wait for Monday."  



	4. Dazed and Confused

Monday came round fairly quickly – much too quick for Hermione's liking She was growing more nervous by the second. She kept pacing by Draco's first class, unable to keep still.  
"What are you so afraid of?" asked Ginny. "He's your boyfriend."  
"Oh, I know..." said Hermione. "I just..."  
Just then, Draco strolled up to the classroom. He gave a weary glance at Ginny, then looked at Hermione.  
"Hey, Hermione," he said.  
"Oh, hey, um, Draco," she replied uncertainly.  
"What's up?" he asked casually, placing his arm round her.  
"Nothing much really..." Hermione looked to her friend for support. "Um, I just wanted to say...that I'm sorry. About Friday night. I didn't mean it – you're a great boyfriend."  
"Hey, don't worry about it." Draco shrugged. "I'm cool. Just promise me something...we won't ever get in a fight again?"  
"Promise." Hermione smiled, as she kissed him, glad that the hatred was behind them. "Walk me to class?" she asked.  
He nodded, and took her hand in his. Hermione waved and winked back at Ginny, who just smiled and shook her head laughingly. She couldn't doubt that the pair was a good couple, when neither of them was angry with the other. Ginny only wished that Draco could be a little nicer towards her best friend.  
  
It was third period Transfiguration when Hermione and Draco were reunited. Hermione was in a total daze, and doodling little hearts with Draco's name in the middle on her parchment. Then she combined her first name with his last, and so on. "Miss Granger?" Professor McGonagall said suddenly, awaking her from her daydreams, bringing her back to harsh reality. "Yes, Professor?" she asked tentatively. "The answer to the question, please?" "Um..." Hermione thought for a moment, then saw Neville holding seven of his fingers up. "Seven?" "Exactly – seven taps of the wand and you will get a perfectly transformed bald eagle." McGonagall returned to the chalkboard, leaving Hermione to breathe a sigh of relief. 'Thank you,' she mouthed to Neville, who grinned and shook his head. Ginny did have a pretty nice boyfriend. In fact, she believed him to be the perfect, model of one. It was too bad that Draco couldn't take the hint.  
In the hall later that day, Ginny pounced on Draco and pinned him against the wall. "You've got some nerve, haven't you?" she exclaimed. "What are you talking about?" questioned Draco. "Gerroff me." "Hermione has given up everything for you!" "Oh, she's given up everything for me? Yeah, right – she still has closet upon closet of clothes and shoes. You should know – isn't the dormitory filled with her shit?" "That's beside the point. And you know what I mean. Why don't you do a little something in return – for her?" Draco crossed his arms and raised his eyebrows. "Like what?" "I don't know...take her somewhere. Show her that you appreciate her." Draco started to walk away. "She knows I appreciate her." "I wouldn't count on that." "Whatever. That's her fault." "You love her, Draco! I know you do." By the end of their conversation, everyone in the hall was looking at Ginny. With a swift movement and signal of one of her fingers, they left her alone.  



	5. No News is Good News, but Great News is ...

At three o'clock, Draco found Hermione coming out of Defence Against the Dark Arts. "Hermione!" he exclaimed. "There you are – I've been looking all over for you." Hermione gave her boyfriend a skeptical look. "Draco, I was in class. So should you have been." Draco nervously scratched the back of his neck. "Ha, well, I was just so anxious to see you." "Oh, well, it's great to see you, too." Hermione kissed him on the cheek. "What's up?" "I know I've hurt you in the past...in more ways than one. And...I wanna make it up to you. I wanna take you somewhere." "Oh, Draco, you don't have to..." "Would you let me finish!? I wanna do something nice for you, okay? We're going to Paris."  
  
It took awhile for the information to sink in, but when it did, Hermione screamed. "Are you serious!? We're going to France!?" "Could you be any louder? There are a few people who aren't staring." "I'm sorry, but I'm just so happy!" "Er – good. If you want, that Ginny and Neville can come." "Thank you, Draco! Ever so much! I love you." She kissed him again, and the two walked hand-in-hand back to the Fat Lady's portrait, Hermione's head on Draco's shoulder. 'Maybe he's changed,' she happily thought to herself. She looked over at Draco and saw him wink at Pansy Parkinson. 'Or maybe not.'  
Hermione left Draco, said the password 'hinkypunk', and raced upstairs to find Ginny. "Ginny!" she called. "Ginny! I've been all over the shop and I can't seem to find her...Ginny!" "Calm down, Hermione," reassured her friend. "I'm here. What is it?" "Draco's taking me to Paris, France! And you, too! What would make him do that?" Ginny shrugged. "No idea. Guess he loves you." Hermione grinned. "I think he's changed for the better." "Despite what you reckon, I don't believe Draco Malfoy will ever change."  
  
Hermione went to sleep peacefully that night, all past thoughts of her boyfriend completely vanishing. Pleasant dreams now filled her head – dreams of Paris and the things they would see. She dreaded the time when she would have to wake up. "Hermione," cooed Ginny, gently tapping her friend. "Hermione, c'mon, we have to get up." Hermione moaned, rolled over, and yawned. "Just give me five more hours." Ginny sighed. "Hermione, if you don't move this second we're gonna be late for Potions!" Hermione sat bolt upright in bed, then jumped up, throwing on her robes. Ginny grinned. "Sorry I had to resort to that." Hermione stuck her tongue out and threw a pillow at her friend, before racing downstairs to avoid another one being chucked at her.  



	6. To See or Not to See

The two, despite their efforts to arrive on time to Potions, were unable to do so. Professor Snape glared his beady eyes at them. "Detention, after you last period class," ordered Snape, sneering at them. "I expect to see you here." "Not if I see you first," shot Hermione, having taken on Harry and Ron's sarcastic wit over the past years at Hogwarts. "Another detention, Miss Granger. Do you want another?" "Only if you're willing to be here, as well." "Fine. Another. Are you done?" "No." "That's another." "Lovely." Hermione sat down, and Ginny shook her head. Draco looked over and laughed. Harry rolled his eyes, and Ron sat there with his mouth hanging wide open. Throughout the boring class, Hermione found her eyelids becoming heavier. She was asleep. "Miss Granger!" shouted Snape. "Miss Granger, wake up!" Hermione felt herself being nudged and when she opened her eyes, the entire Potions class was staring at her. "Are we keeping you up, Miss Granger?" snarled Snape. "No, because if you were, I wouldn't have fallen asleep in the first place," retorted Hermione. The class howled with laughter, until Snape gave them a warning glance. He was clearly fuming with rage. "That is another detention," he said. "How many is that, sir?" Hermione asked innocently. "That's...uh, five, Professor," muttered Crabbe stupidly. "Including the one when she came in late." "Now, it's six," snapped Snap. "Sir – it's five." "Shut up, Vincent!" Hermione smiled to herself. No matter the number of detentions she had, nothing could dampen her spirits. "I'm so glad I got skipped ahead to see this," grinned Ginny.  
The rest of the day went by fairly fast, sans incident. Hermione served her first detention, but her attention was focused on the trip. Christmas was coming up soon, and so was the two-week break. That was when Draco planned to take the four to Paris. "Well, the plane leaves Friday, at eleven," Draco said. "It'll be a night flight." "Ooh, my favourite," crooned Hermione. "I'm so glad we're taking this trip, Draco. Maybe Paris will bring us closer together." "Or tear us further apart." "What d'you mean?" "I'm just saying that don't get your hopes up on Paris strengthening our relationship and shit." "Is that what you think our relationship is – shit!?" "I didn't say that." "Oh, but I'm sure you meant it. You always have those snide little remarks to everything that I say. I just wasn't as keen to notice them before." "We promised ourselves we wouldn't get into a fight." Hermione sighed and hugged Draco. "I know. I'm sorry." "Yeah...me, too."  
When Friday came round, Hermione and Ginny were squealing with delight. Harry and Ron came with them to the airport to see them off. "So, you're sure Mum is okay with this?" Ron questioned anxiously. "Okay with it!?" repeated Ginny. "She was ecstatic in the note. Happy to get rid of me, I reckon. One less child to feed." Ron looked shocked. "Nah, actually, the parchment was stained with tears. Reckons I'm never coming back, I guess. But she wants me to see the world...even if it's my first Christmas away from home." Ron hugged his sister. "Have fun. Take lots of pictures." Ginny nodded and ran to catch up with the others. Hermione waved to the others, arm-in-arm with Draco. "Flight 435, now departing," announced the airport's speaker. "All passengers report to Gate 13. Flight 435." "That's ours," shouted Hermione. "Let's go!" The four ran until they reached Gate 13. They handed their tickets to the man at the gate, and boarded the plane. Draco had the windowseat, and Hermione was beside him. Ginny and Neville were across the way, looking out the small, rectangular window. "Oh, Draco, can we switch?" Hermione said. "I've never been on a plane before and I'd really love to see the Paris lights. And the Eiffel Tower – it lights up at night, you know." "Well, I haven't seen it either," argued Draco, not looking at her. "I'll tell you what – when we fly over Paris, I'll let you lean over me to look out, all right?" Hermione managed to stifle a sigh. "All right."  



	7. Vive la France!

From high in the aeroplane, Hermione was bent over Draco, viewing Paris. It was like a miniature village – the houses all lined up in perfect little rows, with their vehicles parked safely in the driveway. "Oh, Draco, isn't this – ?" "Hey, come on! I'm watching the movie. Can we talk later?" "But you've seen it, like, a hundred times!" "And I'd like to see it one more time before I die, thank you. Aw, you made me miss the part with the thing..." Hermione didn't bother to hide her disappointment this time. She sighed loudly. She still hoped that the 'city of love' would have enough romance and power to renew their relationship and heal the wounds of the past.  
Hermione, asleep on Draco's shoulder, was awoken two hours later by the others. "Hey, sleepyhead," grinned Ginny, waving her camera. "Got your picture!" Hermione stuck out her tongue, though she it really didn't matter. She wanted memories from their trip, be them good or bad. The four exited the plane, and entered the French airport. "Bonjour, mademoiselles et monsiers," greeted the airline hostess. "Bienvenue à Paris." Draco looked helplessly at Hermione who said, "Salut et merci – nous sommes le aeroplane 435. Nous voulons nos baggages." "Ah, oui – votre baggages est ici." Then the hostess pointed down the hall, to the luggage claim. The others just stared at their friend in amazement, though Hermione didn't know why they were so surprised. "You knew I was teaching myself French, Ginny," she confirmed. "How I had been studying it after I had finished the homework from my classes." Ginny still looked baffled. Hermione shook her head and continued walking to the baggage claim. "But I guess I can't expect you to remember something so trivial as leaning another language." They ran to the claim, and quickly found their suitcases. While everyone else had one case, Hermione was holding two, plus a handbag, and a purse. "Someone travels light," snorted Draco. "You know I need these bags to hold all my books," Hermione shot back. "Books? Those aren't books. It's makeup, clothes, and money from your daddy." "Shut up!" Draco whipped out his wand. "Dissendium." Hermione's bags split open, revealing piles upon piles of pink outfits. Many travellers had gathered at the sight. "Oh, now look what you've done!" cried Hermione, getting together her articles. "You've spilt my cherry nailpolish all over my fuchsia top." "What's the matter?" questioned Draco. "They're both pink." Hermione was turning 'crimson' in the face. "No, they are not both pink! As you should know, red is a primary colour. Add some white, and you get a light shade of pink, add more red and it's cherry. But add some black, it's fuchsia. Whatever, you're probably too thick-headed to tell the difference, anyway." Hermione stormed off, soon followed by Ginny, then Neville, while Draco was left on his own. He noticed a pink barrette on the ground, with Hermione's name on it. Draco bent down to pick it up and muttered to himself, "Still looks pink to me."  
Hermione and Ginny left in a cab for the Sheridan Hotel, where Draco had booked two rooms. Neville had waited for Draco, and the two of them hailed another taxi. They arrived at the hotel, got their room key, and headed for the lift. "Hermione's pretty pissed, then," concluded Neville. "Yeah," Draco agreed. "But she'll cool down after awhile...and a tub of Haagen-Dazs ice cream." "Why d'you do that?" "Do what?" "Put her down all the time...make fun of her. That's probably why she's in a tiff." "How come everyone thinks it's my fault she's a bitch!? I didn't make her that way!" "See, there you go again! If you just treated her properly and with respect, maybe you two wouldn't have so many rows all the time." "Don't tell me what to do, Longbottom. You don't know me!" When the doors to the lift opened, Draco stormed out, finding the room and going in. He collapsed on one of the beds and stared at the ceiling. Without even realising it, he fell asleep.  



	8. Forgiven Again

Neville and Hermione switched places, and stayed with the other person. Hermione stayed up late, watching movies on the television. When Rhett kissed Scarlett for the umpteenth time, Hermione sobbed louder into her pillow, and Ginny moaned and rolled over, apparently still asleep. Hermione grabbed a tissue from the box and blew her nose. She then discarded it in a pile, where many other Kleenexes lay strewn. Suddenly, there was a light tap at the door, and Hermione jumped slightly. She dried her eyes and went to the door. It was Draco. "Hey," he said, casually leaning in the doorway. "Hey," she replied, looking down. "Er – you forgot your barrette." Draco reached into his pocket and pulled out the pink hairpiece. "Oh, thank you." Hermione put it in her hair and smiled weakly. He grinned. "So, uh...what're you doing?" "Just watching some tele. You?" "Fell asleep in my room. Say, d'you wanna go for a walk?" Hermione looked back at her sleeping friend, who was now in a very awkward, and what looked to be uncomfortable, position. "Sure...that'd be nice."  
The two walked down the lit streets of Paris, smiling and saying, "Bon soir" to the friendly strangers. Then, the magnificent, glowing Eiffel Tower came into view. "Oh, it's so beautiful," sighed Hermione, clapping her hands together. "Yeah," agreed Draco, placing his arm round his girlfriend's shoulders. "And it's so...high." "Fall off there and it could kill you." Hermione stared up awe. "Wow."  
As it was now midnight, the two headed back to the Sheridan. Draco escorted Hermione back to her room. "Well, I better stay here, then," Hermione concluded. "Or Ginny'll worry in the morning." Draco nodded. "Well, goodnight." The two stood awkwardly, before Draco leant forward. At the last second, Hermione turned, and his kiss landed on her cheek. With slight uneasiness, Draco waved and made for his room. Hermione closed the door, leant on it, and sighed.  
When the sun rose the next morning, Hermione felt awake and refreshed. She shook Ginny, who sleepily got up out of bed. "Let's go see the sights," Hermione announced, looking through a tourist book, Paris, la Place D'Amour. "Ooh, I wanna see the Eifel Tower!" Ginny exclaimed. "Oh, Draco and I already saw that." "When?" "Last night. But it's no big deal – we can see it again..." "No, no – me and Neville will go another time, by ourselves. So...you and Draco?" "What? Nothing happened." Ginny raised her eyebrows. "Now, when people say that, it always means something did happen." Hermione shook her head. "Seriously. We walked for a bit, saw the Tower, then he kissed me, and we went to our own rooms." Ginny sighed, and collapsed back on her bed. "You sure have a boring life, Hermione." "Boring life!? I have a boring...we're in bloody Paris!"  
The four covered the Arc de Triomphe and the Notre Dame. By the end of the day, they were all extremely exhausted. "Oh, look!" said Hermione, pointing to some cars driving round in circles. "It's the Étoile roundabout!" "I heard people can crash terribly, there," Draco commented casually. "There you go!" "What?" "You're always saying the negative things about the landmark. The Eiffel Tower's too high – someone could jump off and kill themselves. The Arc has too much traffic round it. The Notre Dame was too crowded and had a plain appearance on the exterior. When will it stop? You're always complaining!" "Me? You think I'm always complaining? Who wanted to stop three times to shop, twice to eat, and five times because your feet hurt!?" "Draco." "What!?" "We're fighting again." "Hermione, I'm so sorry." "No, I am. It's all my fault. I shouldn't've made you guys stop all those times." Within seconds, the two were kissing passionately. Ginny and Neville looked awkwardly at the two, then at each other. "Now, would be a good time to see the Eiffel Tower," Ginny suggested. "Yeah," agreed Neville, following her.  



	9. The Start to a Perfect Day

When Draco and Hermione eventually broke apart, they realised that they were alone. Hermione laughed slightly and said, "Well, I'm knackered." "Sorry my kissing was so boring for you," joked Draco. Hermione leaned against him. These were the times she loved him the most. "No, I mean we should probably go back to the hotel. All this walking is making – " "I know, I know – your feet hurt. Let's go." Hermione gave him a skeptical look, but walked with him back to the Sheridan.  
That night, Hermione and Draco spent the night together. They watched a movie, but fell asleep halfway through. Hermione was awoken the next day by gentle prodding. She shaded her eyes from the bright, ceiling light. "D'you know what day it is?" Draco asked, holding out a tray of food. "Day?" repeated Hermione. "Shouldn't it be night, still? I felt like I haven't got any sleep at all." "Well, you did. Five-and-a-half hours. Now, as I said before – d'you know what day it is?" "Um..." "It's our seventh month! It's been seven months since we first started dating." "Oh, Draco!" Hermione wrapped her arms round him. "You remembered!" "'Course I did. Now, to start your day off, here's breakfast in bed." Hermione gasped at the sight of toast, kippers, and a single red rose on the silver tray. "Wherever did you get the money to pay for this?" Draco lowered his voice. "Can you keep a secret?" Hermione raised an eyebrow. "Yes." "I nicked it from outside Room 87."  
Draco and Hermione went next-door to Neville and Ginny's room. They found the two laughing at the cartoons on the set. "Hey, lovebirds," grinned Ginny. Draco, with his arm round Hermione's waist said, "It's our seventh month and we're gonna celebrate." "So I reckon you wanna spend the whole day together?" guessed Neville. "And us to leave you alone?" "No," stated Draco firmly. "What?" asked Hermione, looking at him in deep question. "No, I wanna prepare a romantic evening for the two of us. And for that, I need to have the whole day. Now, you run off with Ginny and Nelson – " "Neville," corrected Neville. "Whatever," continued Draco. "And just meet me at the docks at nine o'clock, okay, Hermione?" "But, I – " "Just trust me, all right? I wanna make up seven months of my bad behavior. I want it to be what it was like when we first met. I'll have everything ready by eight."  
Hermione dragged the others to the mall, and began purchasing souvenirs for their friends and family back in England. "Aw, look at this little statue of the Eiffel Tower," cooed Hermione. "Isn't that cute? And a little pack of cigarettes...I bet their chocolate." "No, those'd be actual cigarettes," confirmed Neville. "The French are big on them. And basically there's no age boundary. Wanna smoke?" Hermione laughed and continued shopping round. "Sure you have enough for all that?" asked Ginny. "Oh, don't worry," assured Hermione. "My parents gave me five hundred dollars for this trip. Which, in France, is actually worth..."  



	10. Distracted and Distraught

Before the three knew it, the time was fifteen minutes to eight. However, Hermione was still window-shopping. "Maybe you should get going," suggested Ginny. "Yeah, you're probably right," sighed Hermione. "Well, I'll tell you what happens!" Hermione walked off, still gazing it at the windows. Until, she passed by the window of a shoe store. "Oh, my God!" she exclaimed aloud. "A sale on trainers! Fifty percent off! I'll just make a quick stop, then go see Draco..."  
Back at the harbour, Draco was pacing on the ship, Dangerous Love. He checked his watch, and looked for Hermione. "Where is she?" he questioned himself, leaning over the edge, and checking his watch for the hundredth time. He looked round at what he had done for her. There was a table, with rose petals sprinkled on the white cloth. A violin player was waiting on the upper deck to play a beautiful, French melody. And a sparkling, diamond ring was in a blue velvet box. Draco was going to ask Hermione to marry him.  
Hermione was checking some shoes out in the store, when the mall announcement went off. "The mall is now closing," the speaker said. "It is now five after eight. Please finish your shopping, and..." But Hermione never found out what she should do, for she ran out of the store, not aware of the shoes still on her feet. The alarms went off, and two security men dragged her back to the store. "No, you don't understand!" Hermione shouted, struggling with them. "My boyfriend – he's making a special dinner for me...please, I must go!" "Oh, and I suppose you want those shoes for your night out?" questioned the guard. "No, really! I didn't realise I was wearing them! Here!" She tossed the shoes at them, then quickly scrambled into her own. "Shit, shit, shit...I can't believe I'm missing my own dinner."  
Draco was getting more and more impatient as the minutes passed. As each second went by, it felt as though a dagger were being driven deeper and deeper into Draco's heart. "How could she do this to me?" he wondered out loud, not caring if the violinist was listening to his problems. "She will come, monsier," said the man with the violin. "Zis woman of which you speak. Paris is filled with love and she will be drawn to you. I promise."  
"Taxi!" Hermione called, waving her arm frantically. "Taxi!" She noticed a man about to get into a yellow cab, and ran up to him. He was clearly baffled by the troubled girl. "Sir," she panted. "Sir, I will give you...ten francs, if you let me have this cab." "Quoi?" questioned the man. "Oh, dammit. Um...je suis...dix francs...je voix le taxi..." The man smiled, for he seemed to understand Hermione's problem and her jumbled speech. She thanked him, as he stepped aside, and she got into the cab. "Please," she said. "Take me to the harbour. As fast as you can. Please."  
"Well, French man," Draco said, smiling forcefully at the violinist. "You're wrong. Hermione hasn't come. And she will not. It's clear she does not love me." Draco looked at his watch one last time, and it now blinked 9:04. Full of rage, he hailed a taxicab. It sped away, in the direction of the Sheridan, just as Hermione's pulled in. She ran out in fearful hope, looking round for any signs of her boyfriend. With no luck, she collapsed on the dock. "'e 'as left," said a voice. Hermione looked up, tear-stained, and asked, "What?" "Zee man you cry for. 'e 'as given up, and left for 'is 'otel." "Oh, it's all my fault," she cried. "It's all my fault!" "Well...yes it is. You better go find 'im." Hermione ran off, tears streaming down her face.  
Not bothering to attempt to get a taxi, Hermione ran back to the hotel. She boarded the lift, among the many happy tourists, then sprinted down the hall to her room. She opened the door, and found Draco, half-dressed, on his bed. "Draco, I – " Hermione stammered. "Draco, darling," came a voice from the bathroom. "Wherever is your – oh. Je m'excuse." "Je m'excuse, is right," said Hermione, hands on hips. "Draco, how could you!?" "How could you!?" retaliated Draco. "You left me standing there, like a fool. And I was ready to marry you, too. I'm such an idiot." He threw the velvet box at her, then stood up. "Come on, Chantal. Let's go."  



	11. Letting Go

Hermione's pillows were now wet with tears. She had opened the box and seen the ring, and was now trying to cry her troubles out of her. But she soon found that crying did not solve or help anything – all it did was make your eyes very red, and your sheets very soaked. Hermione got a piece of paper, scribbled a quick note, then left it underneath the blue box. Her eyes still sparkling, Hermione ran out of the room, and back outside. It had started raining, and Hermione couldn't tell the difference from her own tears to the sky's. She ran and ran, until her legs could hardly support her. She looked up and saw the familiar lights of the Eiffel Tower. Hermione walked up to the tower, and climbed.  
Draco, now without Chantel, returned to the room, finding it empty. He took the lamp from its stand, throwing it at the wall. It shattered into a million pieces, and Draco soon regretted the move. He then noticed the ring, still in the box, and a tiny white piece of paper beneath it. Draco lifted the box, and next, the paper. He read it, and his eyes began to fill with tears. Not of anger, but of sadness. Suddenly, he shot up and bolted out of his room. Many visitors to the hotel jumped out of his way, and watched him run down the many flights of stairs. He ran outside, instantly knowing where Hermione would be. The Eiffel Tower.  
"Hermione!" Draco called, looking up at the tower. Hermione, at the top, looked down and replied, "Don't come up here, Draco. I don't want you to see this." Despite what she said, Draco began climbing the tower. "Hermione, are you mad!?" Hermione looked out. "Absobloodylutely." "Why are you doing this?" "Oh, there are so many reasons, I just can't believe I didn't do the world this favour earlier. I've always been such a Little Miss Perfect. I haven't even lived life, yet." "And you still have time – don't jump." "Plus, you obviously don't need me. What happened to Chantal?" "She just took me home after you didn't show. That's it." "But still, I just don't think that life is worth living." "You're raving!" "I don't care – I'm still gonna jump." Draco had now reached the top. "Please don't." Hermione looked into his deep, ice-blue eyes. "Give me one reason why not?" Draco smiled. "Those three simple words, again...I love you." Hermione looked away. "No, I'm not falling for that ag – aaahhh!" Hermione had lost her footing, and was now holding on by one hand. Draco looked mortified. "Hermione!" he screamed, kneeling down, stretching out his hand. "I can't reach!" she cried out. "Yes, you can!" Draco was trying to get closer to Hermione's left hand, as if expecting his own arm to grow two more inches. "No...let me fall." "I'll do no such thing! Please, reach up to me." Hermione looked down at the small town below her. "Wait...I need to ask you a question, Hermione." "What? What is it?" "Will...will you marry me?" Hermione smiled, crying tears of joy. "Oh, my gosh...yes." She reached up her left hand, just in time for Draco to place the ring on her finger.  
"I will always love you," she said. "And I'll always love you," said Draco. "And we will...together. We'll buy a big house and have kids and...please don't go." Hermione reached higher, but lost her grip with her right hand. She fell. Draco, stood up, eyes shining, unable to process what just happened. Then, Hermione's last note fell out of his pocket. It had four, simple words, but Draco understood:  
Gone with the wind.  
  
A/N: thanks to everyone who reviewed. I know I made it sad, but I had to...ill try to keep writing, but I heard in grade 10 you get tongs of homework, so... 


End file.
